soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Manning
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Owner/Publisher of The Sun | title = | residence = Llanview, Pennsylvania | family = Lord/Manning | father = Victor Lord | mother = Irene Manning | adoptivefather = Peter Manning | adoptivemother = Bitsy Jones | brothers = Tony Lord Victor Lord Jr. | sisters =Victoria Lord Meredith Lord Tina Lord | spouse = Blair Cramer (1995–97, 2001–02) Téa Delgado (1997–98, 1998–99) | romances = Marty Saybrooke Rebecca Lewis Alice Hensen Carly Jacks | sons = Unnamed son (miscarriage w/ Blair) Jack Manning | daughters = Starr Manning Danielle Manning | granddaughters = Hope Manning | grandfathers = Albert Manning | uncles = Powell Lord I | aunts = Gwendolyn Lord | nieces = Megan Gordon Jessica Buchanan Natalie Buchanan Sarah Roberts | nephews = Kevin Buchanan Joey Buchanan Brian Kendall Danny Wolek C. J. Roberts Sam Manning Victor Lord III | cousins = Powell Lord II Richard Abbott | relatives = }} Thomas Todd Manning is a fictional character from the original ABC daytime soap operas One Life to Live and General Hospital. The role is originated by actor Roger Howarth on One Life to Live in 1992; and Howarth carries the role over to General Hospital in 2012, after One Life to Live airs its final episode. Conception Casting Roger Howarth first appears in the role of Todd in December 1992 on a recurring basis and eventually became a contract cast members. He vacates the role on November 25, 1995. Howarth returns as Todd on August 16, 1996 departing from the series again on December 1, 1998. Howarth returns for a brief stint from February 25, to March 2, 2000. Howarth returns on contract on June 16, 2000 and vacates the role once again on March 14, 2003. From May 2003 to 2011, actor Trevor St. John appeared in the role of Todd; though the recast was met with great reaction, both good and bad, St. John would eventually make the role his own. Just days before the broadcasting of One Life to Live 's final episode, One Life 's former executive producer Frank Valentini, who had recently started his new job as show runner for ABC's last remaining soap, General Hospital, announced that Howarth, along with other cast members would take their characters over to GH. Howarth first appears on GH as Todd on a recurring basis, starting on March 5, 2012 and concluding his run on March 13, 2012. Though Howarth's time on the series was supposed to be temporary it was announced just two days after Howarth's first appearance that he'd been placed on contract with the soap. Howarth returns to the series on a contractual basis on May 9, 2012. Retcon as Victor.]] After years of rumors and speculations from fans, in the spring of 2011 ABC confirmed that Howarth would be returning to show, but in what capacity hadn't been revealed. Just months after ABC announced its intention to cancel One Life to Live, it was revealed that St. John would be departing the show as his contract came to an end in the summer of 2011. In the summer of 2011, Trevor St. John's "Todd" is retconned into a completely separate character, that of Victor Lord Jr; Todd's mentally handicapped identical twin brother, who was secretly raised by Irene. After Irene learns that Todd was named in Victor's will, she needed a way to make sure Victor Jr would get a piece of the millions Victor left his son. In March 2003, Irene kidnaps Todd after he is beaten, nearly to death and over the next few months, brainwashes Victor into believing he is Todd. After being released, Victor Jr believing he is Todd would seek out Mitch Laurence's brother, Walker "Flynn" Laurence to get revenge on Mitch for "beating him" so badly. To neutralize Mitch, Victor (aka Todd) gets plastic surgery to make himself look like Flynn. However, Irene later reveals that she knew Mitch would be coming after Victor, Jr had he shown up in Llanview looking exactly like Todd, so she arranged for Victor to get plastic surgery, and take on Walker's identity. Characterization Malone credited Howarth's versatility with the reason he was cast as Todd and as one of the contributing factors for the character's subsequent complexity. During a February 2, 1993 interview with magazine Soap Opera Digest, Howarth stated he was surprised he won the part. "I really don't know how I made it," he said. He met a ''One Life to Live casting director two years before acquiring the role when he was in a New York play. When he heard about the opening on the show, he "auditioned just like everybody else". Howarth said, "I made it to callbacks, and I got the part." During an August 10, 1993 interview with Soap Opera Weekly, he grimaced as he was read a quote from the February 1993 interview. He previously stated, "I was happy to get the part of Todd, but it was the furthest thing from the fabric of my personality." Howarth responded to hearing this quote by saying, "What a totally self-involved, pretentious thing to say." He clarified, "When it comes to creating a character for a soap opera, they have to go with an archetype, one that's recognizable. The one they created with Todd is that he's privileged and very rich." Howarth said, "My upbringing was not like that at all. Status is really important to the characters I seem to be playing. To me, Roger, I don't think it's that important." Howarth was consistently cast as a bad guy, and said he did not know why but loved it. He decided he "would never want to come in now and play a nice guy for three months" and the bad-boy persona fit him well. He said playing nice would be "dreadfully" boring, but it was just as easy to portray a bad guy as to portray a good guy. He said the key to understanding Todd is Todd's concern for how he is perceived by people. "I don't think Todd's obnoxious, and I can't try to play obnoxious. It's so important to him to think he looks good to others," said Howarth. "He's able to mistreat people, which in turn pumps him up. He doesn't appear to the world to be vulnerable in any way. His defense mechanisms have spun out of control." Howarth spoke of what he viewed as the complexity behind Todd raping Marty. "Todd was in love with Marty," said Howarth. Though Todd and Marty initially have a one-night stand, she rejects his later romantic advances; this begins to upset Todd and eventually starts to fester. Todd failing an exam only adds to his frustration because everything "had always come so easy to him". Rather than admitting he is the reason for failing his exam, he blames Marty, saying it is his tutor's fault. From that point on, he tries to cast his problems off on Marty. Howarth was perplexed by writers who feel villains need to be redeemed. "Todd's a pretty interesting character just the way he is," said Howarth. "There's no need to fix it if it's not broken. I don't know where the whole notion of redeeming characters comes from. People used to say to me, 'I hope you get redeemed so you can stay on the show.' Well, Todd hasn't been redeemed, and he's still on the show." Howarth continued, "I don't love the character I play. If I met Todd on the street, I wouldn't say 'Hi' to him, but I do love playing this character." Asked about Todd's future, in a 1994 interview months later, Howarth said he had no predictions about what was going to happen to the character, but he would be happy portraying Todd regardless. He did, however, have concerns about what direction the writers might take Todd. "I've been lucky because Todd's done a lot of things and he's gotten the chance to show different parts of his personality," said Howarth. "He's not one-dimensional. We've covered many things and I'm not sure what's left to do, but I hope they just don't compromise Todd. I just want him to stay the jerk that everyone loves!" Author Jennifer Hayward opines writers sometimes use names to symbolize good or bad characters, and suggests this with Powell Lord III — a character who initially resists the gang rape of Marty (Susan Haskell). Powell is set up as "the good" personality contrasting Todd's "absolute evil" identity. While Powell is witnessed to harbor deep guilt for his part in the rape and originally acts as Todd's conscience, Todd is shown to ignore Powell's pleas for morality. In an April 5, 1994 interview to magazine ''Soap Opera Update, Howarth commented on Todd's clothing style. This was before Todd's wardrobe would eventually be regulated to mostly "suit-wear". Todd would dress in expensive grunge, Salvation Army-like "rags". Howarth described Todd's "suit-wear" as "all Ralph Lauren. Double R.L. 80 dollar pants and a 400-and-something-dollar jacket". At the time, the clothing was the only thing he admired about the character, and found it disturbing people could romantically desire a character he considered unhealthy. "I don't get it," he said. "I don't want to insult anybody, but I don't know why he's attractive." Though the interviewer concluded Howarth's own good looks may have contributed to the character's attractiveness, Howarth surmised, for some reason, skinny white guys were in demand. During Howarth's tenure, the writers detailed Todd's personality as a blend of dark humor, uncouth behavior, and the essence of a tortured soul. The character would often deliver one-liners that ranged from humorous to sadistic. Todd to Officer Andy Harrison, after Todd is a suspect in the attempted rape of Rebecca: "You got it, Babe. You guys wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit you in the badge." ''One Life to Live (1994). Retrieved on 2008-07-22.Todd to Bo Buchanan, after being recaptured at the dance, when Bo asks Todd if there is anything they can get for him: "Yeah, I'm gonna need your address, so I can send you a Christmas card." One Life to Live (1994). Retrieved on 2008-07-22.Todd to Victoria Lord: "It's amazing that you came out to be half-way normal. I mean, my life is totally screwed up, and Tina ... WoHoa! She doesn't exactly have it all together." One Life to Live (1995). Retrieved on 2008-07-25.Todd to Victoria Lord, when she suggests that he see her shrink, after his return from Ireland: "Look, you wanna be the poster child for the American Psychiatric Association, you go ahead... Me? I'll get a bottle of scotch and save a hundred bucks." One Life to Live (1996). Retrieved on 2008-07-22.Todd to Marty Saybrooke, after his "return from the dead" and Ireland, when she asks him how he is back: "Beats the hell out of me ... I guess when really bad people die, they go to Llanview." One Life to Live (1996). Retrieved on 2008-07-22.Todd to Lindsay Rappaport as he is the child-like split personality "Tom" after Victoria Lord asks him if he knows Lindsay: "Yeah, sure .. Sam's ex-wife! And I know why Coach left you, too! 'Cause you're a meany! You're nasty!" One Life to Live (1998). Retrieved on 2008-07-25. In 1997 and 1998, he is given comedic partners to sometimes help emphasize this aspect. The first addition is Charlie Briggs, portrayed by actor Robert J. Hogan. Hogan was first seen as Briggs in 1995; he is working for rival company The Banner before Todd "steals him away". Hogan said, "Briggs had been on the show for 17 years, but they never showed him." Similar to comedy teams, where the "funny guy" usually has a "straight man" who either sets up the joke or simply does not understand it, Briggs was Todd's "straight man". An element the writers added was Todd's inability to sometimes realize the joke was about him. Scenes between Todd and Briggs typically involved Todd issuing "some bizarre order" to Briggs, or Todd asking Briggs a "way-out question" that was often "way out of line". During these scenes, the script would sometimes have Briggs respond with a "stupefied look" on his face. Though Briggs appeared lost at some of Todd's comments, Hogan felt Briggs was "more than a match" for Todd. "You look at a kid yelling at you," he said, "and you can't take him seriously". Todd's second comedic pairing becomes his friendship with a parrot he names Moose; the bird was portrayed by two South American blue and gold Macaws named Flash and Lucky. Part of Todd's character trait within the story is he is closest to this bird than to most humans. He tells his private thoughts and secrets to Moose, which puts the character in direct conflict with Todd's then-wife Téa Delgado. Actress Florencia Lozano, Téa's portrayer, clarified: "My character, um, has a very adversarial relationship with the bird. Um ... it's sort of jealous of me, I'm jealous of the bird. We're both trying to get close to Todd." In addition to Moose and Téa's antagonistic relationship, the series designed the bird's dialogue to usually assist Todd's train of thought. Consisting of "funny" or insulting remarks aimed at anyone causing problems for Todd, Moose's words not only often displayed what Todd was likely thinking but signified the close bond between the two. The parrots' awareness of the real world compared to the fictional world helped them to connect as the character, with the actors, and achieve better comedic timing. Parrot trainer Ed Richman, explained, "The character of Todd would be yelling or screaming or somebody else would be yelling or screaming ... Uh ... the birds kind of know in their hearts, inside of them, that it's not real." Richman had been working with Flash and Lucky for fifteen years, and the birds had developed an "impressive résumé", having appeared on shows such as Magnum, P.I. and Jake and the Fatman, which eventually led them to One Live to Live as Todd's pet parrot. Richman stated that Howarth caught on "real quick" regarding his interaction with Flash and Lucky and he was the best actor he had worked with in the industry. To achieve different personality moods for Moose, the producers would trade parrots; Flash was used for intimidating scenes where it looked like he "was going to kill somebody", and Lucky was used for the "loving, very caring, physically close" portrayal of Moose. The parrots did not actually speak themselves; voice actor Ron Gallop was used to deliver the verbal aspects of the character. Gallop joked, "I train them not to speak so that I have a job." Lozano recalled, "I've had monologues with them and, you know ... just like any other kind of—acting with anyone else or anything else—you take it off of the bird or the person. And, um, obviously, the birds are really good actors because—they're just being honest." Other characteristics defining Todd were the character's eating habits, his nightmares, and issues with sexual intimacy. The character typically ate with his bare hands, while usually refusing to use silverware. Within the story, Téa is at times determined to teach Todd proper table manners. Todd is aware of proper table etiquette, but prefers not to acknowledge this. Téa is also there to help console him about his nightmares, and wants him to open up about them. Todd's nightmares were designed as a look into his "soul" and personality; they are the driving factor behind him hardly getting rest. Though rare for him to discuss the matter, he eventually opens up to Téa about them. Todd's vocalized resistance to sexual intimacy stemmed from his horrific past misdeeds and romantic past with Blair Cramer. In addition to his mental anguish for having raped Marty, he had become bitter after surviving a near-death experience and being presumed dead in 1995. Upon his return in 1996, he discovers Blair on the floor of their penthouse having sex with Patrick Thornhart, which causes him to "shut down" emotionally and to seek revenge against the two. Todd subsequently limits his emotional affection to his daughter, his sister and occasionally to children. The writers often emphasized Todd's fear of sexual intimacy by making this a prominent obstacle for Todd and Téa's relationship. At one point in the series, Téa is shown to strip down naked in front of Todd and plead for him to make love to her. In response, Todd angrily throws her out into the cold — a rejection more about not being ready for human closeness of this nature again than a genuine rejection of Téa.Todd and Téa: Todd kicks Téa out into the cold, ''One Life to Live (1998-02-04). Retrieved on 2008-07-24. Todd having been raped at age 14 by his adoptive father was suggested by the series and seen as a possible cause for his low libido.Sam Rappaport and Victoria Lord discuss Peter Manning's likely rape of Todd on Todd's 14th birthday. This is further discussed throughout the year. One Life to Live (1998). The character later renews his interest in sex when romantically reunited with Blair, but at the time remains ambivalent towards sexual interaction. The two essential components completing Todd's personality are his cleverness and use of weaponry (such as bombs and guns). Howarth's portrayal showcased the character consistently out-smarting police, family and anyone he targeted, sometimes with weapons. In one storyline, he fakes split personalities in order to avoid a life sentence in prison for holding 14 people hostage; he had used fake dynamite because he knew he would be able incite fear without the real version. He was scripted to always remain one step ahead of his enemies. Signature scar and hair In late 1993, Todd was given a "nasty-looking" scar to his right cheek in order to make him seem even more menacing; the series showcased Marty's friend, Luna Moody, stopping his second physical attack on Marty by hitting him with a crowbar and scarring his face. The camera would often emphasize this scar, which would later become synonymous with the character. Independent castin[g director Howard Meltzer explained, "Todd wears the scar like a badge. It’s a warning to others: Don’t mess with me." Meltzer felt Howarth underplayed Todd; Todd did not have to rant to incite fear. "He gets a lot more from the raising of an eyebrow than raising the volume of his voice," Meltzer stated. Todd's actions were mostly in response to the environment around him. Meltzer thanked Howarth's "expressiveness" for making it possible for viewers to see "the wheels turning". The scar additionally served as a reminder to Todd, of his past villainy against Marty. It was applied by glue, with a little makeup to make it look more authentic, and usually took 10 minutes to apply. Todd's hair was also integral to the character. It was described as "enigmatic, with an air of innate authority". The hair was said to demonstrate Todd's lack of pretense and to convey an "I don’t care" attitude, and complement the character's "overhanging brow". Todd would therefore seem more threatening but vulnerable at the same time. The hair often concealed the "intense, vulnerable eyes underneath". Makeup artists explained these features contrasted well with the character's mouth, which they cited as pouty, sensual and conferring "a charming, boyish quality". The features could sometimes be misinterpreted as Todd being less dangerous than he actually was. Photographer Robert Milazzo said Howarth's hair was the softening part of the character. "You don’t expect that intensity because of it," he said, and it made Todd more intriguing. In November 2008, under St. John's portrayal of the character, "Todd" acquires a new "scar" to go along with his new face. Given to him by character John McBain during a physical altercation in which John beats Todd with a gun, the "scar" was to symbolize Todd's "second rape of Marty" (see below) and history with her. The cut was significantly smaller than the original but placed in the same spot. Despite it being viewed as "a poetic nod" to Todd's history, it was gone by January 2009. St. John stated, "I know. It’s too bad. I honestly have no idea why they wouldn’t keep that reminder on Todd’s face. It might be an economical thing. You know it costs to apply that kind of makeup each day." Todd's theme and related cues Powerfully dark theme music was applied to assist Todd's volatile nature.Paul Glass and another producer explain that 90% of the music that airs is custom written for the show. They try to select music that is suitable for the situation, and that the characters might actually play. In 1998, David Nichtern gave an exclusive interview via e-mail regarding his music compositions for ''One Life to Live. Referred to as "Todd's theme" by producers and fans of the series, and consisting of ominous low chords, it usually served to signal to viewers that, whenever played, Todd was about to commit a vicious, dangerous, or threatening act. Though especially evident in Howarth's portrayal, the theme continued during St. John's early portrayal as well. The original creator of Todd's theme music, composer David Nichtern, said he loved the character and enjoyed implementing the different versions of the Todd theme. While describing Todd's "return from the dead" music (a prominent event at the time), first played in 1996, Nichtern addressed the broader aspect of his music composition for the character: All of Todd's music has had a certain 'vibe' to it, especially since the character is so well-drawn. It also has seemed particularly well-suited to my guitar style, so I've enjoyed 'becoming' Todd musically. The key is always to represent his dark side, but with the possibility of redemption and power behind the whole thing. That's what makes him such an interesting character. Todd's cues are always custom-made so to speak, so there is energy and attention going toward getting the exact flavor of what the current story-line is saying about his journey. Three primary musical themes assisted Todd's evolution: The original Todd theme, from 1993 to 1996, encompassed Todd's rape of Marty and his early misdeeds; the second theme was repeatedly heard in 1998 and 2000; and the third theme was first heard in 2001. The 1993 Marty rape sequence "was scored almost entirely with popular rock songs". During the lead-up to the rape, described as "chilling" while the fraternity party is going on, "the hard edged songs playing at low volume in the background intensify the underlying tense, aggressive atmosphere". When Todd reaches his turning point and makes the decision to rape Marty, "the song being played ('Head Like a Hole') is brought up to a louder volume" and the lyrics are clear: "I'd rather die/Than give you control." This allows Todd's motivation for the rape to significantly register with viewers through the use of background music. Additional musical themes for Todd have been his "minous chords" while stalking Nora Gannon in 1993 following her contribution to his jail sentence, his romance with Rebecca Lewis in 1994, where a sweeping romantic theme with tragic undertones are heard and "sometimes interspersed" with the former ominous music, his rescue of Marty along with two children, and the Todd and Téa romance. In mid 1994, when Todd rescues Marty and two children from a car crash, "his change of heart is reflected by a change in music". His dominant theme then becomes "a tuneful, forward moving piece". This theme is used regularly throughout Todd's 1994 redemption storyline and later when he becomes the Lord heir (1995). In August 1996, when Todd "returns from the dead" after several months of absence, the "on-edge, demented sound, by which we told Todd has once again undergone a psychological change, this time for the worse" is introduced; the theme first assists Todd's emotional breakdown and revenge schemeThe soap press and then viewers have referred to the character this way. upon discovering wife Blair Cramer having sex with character Patrick Thornhart. Development Hayward felt the writing showcased the rape as not being about sex, women, or Marty herself, but rather about what takes place between men and women in the aftermath of rape. In her view, the series drew upon powerful archetypes, such as the fight between good and evil, reminiscent of nineteenth-century melodrama, where critique would be given to "power relations, especially the oppression of the poor by the rich and of women by men". The character of Todd was originally meant to be a short-term role. Howarth's portrayal of the character inspired great fan reaction and his popularity led to the creators decision to layer Todd's personality and make him a series regular. The character's creator, Michael Malone noted that fleshing out the villain reminded him of what he loved about soap operas. "The story-telling is a genuine collaboration, not just among writers but by the actors", he said.Michael Malone gave exclusive interviews to website magnifmalonian. However, Malone could not take full credit for the character's evolution from Marty Saybrooke's gang rapist to what the character later became. Fans loved Todd from the beginning because he always had that appeal. The network was therefore happy to have him return to Llanview whenever Roger would come back, and happy to have him move into story in major ways. Originally scripted as a serial rapist, during the 1993 rape storyline, it is "Todd canon" that he raped character Carol Swift a year or two before raping Marty, and there are hints in the series he raped other young women prior to his assault on Carol. Malone gave the character the last name "Manning" unaware that Victor Lord's mistress Irene shared the same name. This oversight allowed the writers to later reveal Todd as Tina and Victoria Lord's brother born on January 2, 1970. Storylines 1992–1998 Todd is introduced in December 1992 as the start quarterback for Llanview University and fraternity brother to Kevin Buchanan, Zach Rosen and Powell Lord. Todd has a one-night-stand with his tutor, Marty Saybrooke, but she later rejects him. In March 1993, Todd along with Zach and Powell, rapes Marty in Kevin's dorm room. Todd hires attorney, Nora Hanen who believes his innocence until Carol Swift reveals that Todd had also raped her; Nora botches the case. Todd goes after Marty and her friend, Luna Moody in an alley where Luna fights him off. Marty later tricks Todd into confessing, sending him, Zach and Powell to prison where he befriends Rebecca Lewis. Todd uses Rebecca to help him escape prison and he is stabbed when he goes after Nora. The wounded Todd is discovered by Marty and her boyfriend Suede Pruitt who ends up dead after fighting with Todd. Officer Bo Buchanan shoots Todd into the Llantano river leading everyone to believe he's dead. Todd is actually in hiding at the Lord family estate, Llanfair where he befriends C. J. and Sarah Roberts. Todd is arrested when jealously confronts the new couple, Rebecca and Powell. During his transfer, the prison van gets into an accident with another vehicle; Todd rescues Sarah, C. J. and their cousin, Jessica from the car which leads to him being pardoned and released from prison. Soon after, Todd is accused of rape by several women, and Marty provides him with an alibi for one of the attacks. A deranged Powell is later revealed as the serial rapist and Todd apologizes to Marty for all the pain he's caused. Todd begins falling for Blair Cramer after a one-night-stand, though she is with Cord Roberts. In December 1994, Peter dies and Todd learns he is adopted. Conman, David Vickers discovers Todd's biological parents, and pretends to be the long lost Lord heir with help from Todd's scheming biological sister, Tina. Meanwhile, Blair fakes a pregnancy and tricks Todd in marriage in February 1995. Todd eventually learns the truth and claims his million dollar fortune while he discovers Blair faked her pregnancy and has the marriage annulled. Blair soon learns she is really pregnant, but she miscarries after being mugged; they bond over their loss and remarry on November 14, 1995. Todd goes Ireland to assist a dying Marty and her boyfriend Patrick Thornhart who is being hunted down by Irish terrorist. Todd is presumed dead when he poses as Patrick. He returns to Llanview alive and well, only to find Blair in bed with Patrick. Thanks to his sister, Viki, Todd meets his daughter Starr and tries to skip town with her; however Starr is diagnosed with aplastic anemia forcing Blair and Todd to call a truce. Blair gives birth to Patricks' stillborn son in April 1997, and the baby's blood is used to save Starr. Todd blames Patrick for the accident and frames him for the murder of Guy Armitage. Blair discovers that Todd was actually behind the explosion that killed Guy and divorces Todd in June 1997. Todd marries shark lawyer, Téa Delgado in exchange for $5,000,000 so he can gain custody of Starr while Blair is in a coma. Blair is jealous when Todd and Téa start falling for one another. When Todd is once again accused to rape, Blair helps prove his innocence which leads to them getting close again. In 1998, Todd is about to be arrested for the murder of Georgie Phillips when he takes the other 14 suspects hostage at the Buchanan family cabin with a bomb strapped to his chest. Rachel Gannon is forced to admit to the murder and Todd is arrested for the hostage incident. He fakes DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) to avoid being prosecuted while Téa divorces him to help him maintain the act. Todd and Téa remarry in November 1998 and Starr accidentally plays a tape in which Todd confesses to faking DID during the reception. He leaves town in December 1998 but Téa refuses to go with him; the marriage is annulled soon after. 2000–2003 Todd keeps tabs on Téa who starts dating Rachel's uncle, R. J. in 2000. Todd unsuccessfully tries to kill R. J. Todd reveals himself and convinces Téa convinces her to leave town with him in March 2000. Todd returns months later after being dumped by Téa. Todd and Blair grow close again and he helps her cover it up when she shoots Max Holden by framing Skye Chandler. They decide to remarry but the night before the wedding, a vengeful Max drugs Blair and leads Todd to believe they've slept together. A furious Todd reveals that Blair shot Max, but he quickly has a change of heart and helps Blair stay out of jail by claiming that Blair had suffered a psychotic break and she is committed. Upon her release, Blair goes to Mexico and Todd follows where he delivers her son; believing the child is Max's, Todd sellst the infant and leads Blair to believe the baby died. She and Todd reconcile and she finally reveals that the her "stillborn" son was really Todd's son. Todd tracks down the infant and claims that the boy was abandoned and convinces her to remarry him in December 2001. They name their son John "Jack" Manning and Todd makes it appear that they've adopted him. Jack develops aplastic anemia, like Starr and Blair is furious when Sam Rappaport reveals that Jack is her biological son. Blair bans Todd from seeing the children and leaves town. He follows them to Hawaii where his plans to kidnap the children with help from Ross Rayburn are foiled by Téa. Todd and Téa make love when they get stranded together on an island with Ross, but Todd escapes to return to Blair. Todd protects Blair when the mafia comes after her and they are about to remarry when Sam reveals that Todd had actually staged the hit on their nanny, Suzanne, to win Blair's affections. Mitch Laurence kidnaps Starr and Blair exchanges her own life for her daughter's. Todd rescues Blair by kidnapping his niece, Natalie exchanging her life for Blair's. Mitch was working for Victor Lord, who intended to steal the heart of one his desendents to keep him alive. Fortunately, Natalie is rescued, and Todd comes face to face with a frail Victor before he finally dies. Mitch kidnaps Todd and locks him Victor's crypt in order to frame him for Sam Rappaport's murder. However, Todd soon disappears from the crypt and Blair has him declared dead. 2011— From May 2003 to August 2011, another man with a different face was believed to be a physically altered Todd. However, the real Todd was revealed when a presumed dead Irene Manning confirmed that the "other" man, was actually Todd's twin brother, Victor Lord, Jr. Todd struggles with losing 8 years of his life and he blames Victor, Jr for stealing his children, including his daughter Danielle, with Téa. He steals a gun and plans to kill Victor and is the top suspect when Victor is gunned down. Todd claims his innocence and convinces Starr to help him escape jail to keep Irene from killing the family in order to get her hands on Victor's fortune. Todd soon remembers that he hid the microchip Irene wanted from him in Victor Lord's ring. Todd believes Irene killed his family when he kills her in October 2011. Téa's brother, Tomás takes credit for allowing a wounded Todd to escape to Viki's cabin. Todd begins having vivid memories of killing Victor, but he is in denial. Before Tomás is sentenced, Todd confesses to Irene's murder and Téa gets the charges down to self-defense due to Todd believing his family was dead. Todd finally gets his hands on the gun and uses it to frame Tomás wanting revenge on him for initially leaving him with Irene 8 years ago. Todd and a rogue CIA agent force Tomás into a false confession. Meanwhile, a vengeful teenage Jack refuses to believe Todd's innocence and tries to kill him by setting fire to The Sun. However, Todd was not at the The Sun and he later blackmails Jack with this information. On New Year's Eve, Todd assists, Starr, her ex-boyfriend Cole and her current boyfriend, James in dealing with a crazed Hannah O'Connor. Todd gets his nephew, Sam out of harms way while Hannah is disarmed. Todd and Blair finally make love, and Detective John McBain comes to arrest Todd for Victor's murder. He also assist Cole in faking his death so he can live with Starr and their daughter, Hope in California. In March 2012, Todd jumps bail and comes to Port Charles, New York after Starr is involved in car accident that kills Cole and Hope. Todd pulls a gun on Sonny Corinthos, the man who everyone believes it behind the car accident. However, John eventually captures him and sends him back to Llanview to face trial for Victor's murder. Todd is acquitted and returns to Port Charles to check on Starr. Téa arrives soon after to defend Starr and she isn't happy to see Todd. Todd befriends Sonny's ex-wife, Carly Jacks and rents a room at her hotel, The Metro Court. After Starr is arrested for Sonny's attempted murder, Todd blackmails Sonny with information on his girlfriend Kate Howard into dropping the charges. References External Links Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Lord family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Twins